joshua_bustamantefandomcom-20200214-history
MGMT 443 - Human Resource Development
Activities MGMT 443 - HRD Honey and Mumford Videos MGMT 443 - Human Resource Development pt. 1 * Definition of HRD ** Planned activities to help employees meet current and future job demands * Human Resource Management Vs. Development ** Human Resource Development is a small subset of Human Resource Management * Human Resource Development Functions ** Training and Development ** Career Development ** Organizational Development ** Make Employees feel like their developing * Methods of HRD ** Further formal education ** Job-related experiences ** Psychological employee assessments ** Emotional employee assessments * Training and Competencies ** How do you manage the talent? ** What are you looking for? ** Competency Models *** Knowledge, Skills, and Abilities (KSAs) * When is Training Needed? ** New employee orientation ** New job requirements ** Remediation - Correct skill deficiencies ** For advancement MGMT 443 - Human Resource Development pt. 2 * Training Cycle **↳ Organizational Strategy **↳ Training and Development **↳ Analysis of Needs **↳ Design a Training Program **↳ Deliver Training *Needs Assessment Phase **What training is needed ***What would be great to have **Evaluation criteria *Design Phase **Who does it? **What are they doing? **When are they doing it? *Learning Styles (Honey and Mumford, 1992) **Activists - Inclusion in the task **Reflectors - Look back at material **Theorists - Relate to previously known concepts **Pragmatists - See the relevancy *Evaluation Phase **Determine if the project was effective ***Offer it again? ***Make changes? ***What were the costs? **Poor training ***Incorrect design ***Incomplete programs *Challenges to the Training Process **Little to no ROI **Resistance to change **Alignment with goals **Scheduling conflicts **Employee Readiness ***Ability - Do they meet prerequisites? ***Self-efficacy - Do they believe the are capable? ***Willingness - Do they want to change? MGMT 443 - Human Resource Development pt. 3 * Shaping Behavior ** Positive reinforcement - Reward ** Negative reinforcement - Withdrawal of bad outcome for poor performance ** Punishment - Bad outcome for poor performance ** Extinction - No response * On The Job Training ** Trained in workspace ** Performing their job ** OJT Four-step Model *** Preparation of the Trainee *** Presentation of the Task (Trainer) *** Performance of the Task (Trainee) *** Follow-up, Repeat? ** Advantages *** Immediate Training and Feedback *** Interactive *** Competent Trainer *** Customizable ** Disadvantages *** Trainer might not be good *** Expensive *** Time lost *** Disrupts work-space * Classroom Training ** Advantages *** Inexpensive *** Standardization *** Professional Trainers *** Some Interactiveness *** Not disruptive ** Disadvantages *** Passive *** Training my be to fast or slow * Distance Learning ** Advantages *** Available 24/7-ish *** Un-paced learning *** Different mediums available ** Disadvantages *** Employees must be self starters *** Expensive initial cost *** Student Dishonesty *** Lack of interaction * Simulation ** Advantages *** Don't crash and die *** Realistic *** Test various techniques ** Disadvantages *** Could be perceived as a game *** Not cheap *** Requires additional infrastructure *** Never 100% accurate * Career Development / Talent Management ** Create Career paths ** Help employees reach goals * Organizational Development ** HRD is the change agent in the organization